All This Time Goes By, Still No Reason Why
by casedilla
Summary: a Jonas Brothers fan fiction. It doesn't really have much to do with Hannah Montana, though I may incorporate celebrities from the show such as Miley, Emily, etc. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One: Intro

Her bloodshot eyes seemed to float around, never focusing on one specific spot. Only one of her hands was placed on the steering wheel, and she seemed to be disoriented. I didn't understand -- what was wrong? I tried talking to her, but she casually waved me off with her right hand and continued to drive. I could feel the car picking up speed, and I softly told her that she should slow down. I didn't want to get pulled over by the police tonight. I was already sneaking out of the house against my parents' wishes. She tried to say something in return to me, but her speech seemed to be slurred and I couldn't even make out what she was rambling about.

And then it hit me. I knew what had happened, and I knew why she was acting this way. But it was too late. Before I could even try to do anything about the situation, I felt the car swerve left and I shut my eyes as tight as I could. It felt like I opened them only moments later, but this time, I wasn't sitting in the tiny red sports car that I had seemed to been in only moments before ...


	2. Chapter Two: Once Upon a Time

I laughed as the cool night air hit my skin after walking outside. It felt nice, like inhaling air after holding your breath for a long time. The sky was black, yet the lights of the city made it look just as if it were broad daylight I fixed my turquoise cami and flattened the wrinkles in my black, skinny jeans. I pulled my hair up in a quick ponytail and giggled, spreading out my arms to let the wind hit me as we walked to Melanie's car.

Things had changed a lot since my big move from a tiny town in Connecticut to the big city of Los Angeles, California. It was amazing to finally live out my dream of living in California, yet it also brought on changes that I wasn't expecting. The lifestyle was different here. Back at home, we'd sit at home and watch DVDs on Friday nights with friends. Here? We'd party like crazy until we were so exhausted that we couldn't take it any longer. It wasn't necessarily good or bad ... just different.

"That was sooo fun, Mel," I smiled, "Thanks for convincing me to go!"

She smirked and put her hand on my shoulder, leaning on me. "I knew if I asked you enough times you'd goooo," her voice echoed through the sky, stumbling over her own feet. I didn't really think much of it -- Mel was such a blonde sometimes, and after parties she'd get so hyped up that she could act pretty silly.

I laughed, and after a short walk we were in front of Mel's red Corvette.

"Let's go home," I sighed, "That was so fun, but I'm burnt!"

"Kayyy," Mel smiled, twisting her car key into the lock and opening the door. I jumped in the passenger seat and watched as Mel started up the car. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard -- it was much earlier than I thought; it was only about eleven at night.

After driving a few miles, I noticed that she seemed kind of spaced out and distanced. Sometimes the car would cross over to the other side of the street a little, or we wouldn't stop at a stop sign. I knew it was late, but that didn't mean we didn't have to abide by the laws! I did not want to get in an accident that night.

As I watched closer, I could see that her eyes were bloodshot red and they seemed to float around, never focusing on one specific spot. I figured it was probably because she was exhausted -- just like me. However as I observed even closer, I could see that only one of her hands was placed on the steering wheel, and she seemed to be disoriented and confused. I didn't understand -- what was wrong? Mel wasn't usually like this.

I tried talking to her, but she casually waved me off with her right hand and continued to drive. I could feel the car picking up speed, and I softly told her that she should slow down. I didn't want to get pulled over by the police tonight. I was already sneaking out of the house against my parents' wishes. She tried to say something in return to me, but her speech seemed to be slurred and I couldn't even make out what she was rambling about.

And then it hit me. I knew what had happened, and I knew why she was acting this way. But it was too late. Before I could even try to do anything about the situation, I felt the car swerve left and I shut my eyes as tight as I could. It felt like I opened them only moments later, but this time, I wasn't sitting in the tiny red sports car that I had seemed to been in only moments before ...


End file.
